


I need you, though (Again)

by depugnare



Series: Black Sails Tumblr Drabbles [16]
Category: Black Sails
Genre: Domestic, Multi, Not Canon Compliant, Post-Series, Sick Fic, silvermadiflint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 02:38:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16945398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/depugnare/pseuds/depugnare
Summary: “I just need you to hang on a little longer,” Flint says, standing up. “Just a little longer.”





	I need you, though (Again)

“I won’t be gone long,” Flint says as he buttons up his coat. “I promise.”

“ **I need you though,** ” Silver says from where he’s laying on the bed. Weakly reaches out for him.

“You  _need_  a doctor,” Flint says, taking his hand and squeezing it.

“I’m cold.”

“It’s the fever,” Flint murmurs, tucking the blankets around Silver. A moment ago he’d been thrashing, overheated and hair stuck to his forehead with sweat.

“You can’t leave me,” Silver begs. “Madi left me.”

“She didn’t leave you, she’s down making a plaster for your chest.”

Silver moans at that and Flint’s heart aches for him, but he can only squeeze his hand.

“You have pneumonia,” he says, leaning over to rest his forehead against Silver’s. “This is beyond us and the healer is out helping one of the other families.”

Silver tries to keep arguing but he can’t catch his breath and Flint puts a hand on his chest, feels the strain of his lungs trying to expand. Is overcome by a deep fear that makes his own lungs feel the same.

“I just need you to hang on a little longer,” Flint says, standing up. “Just a little longer.”

Practically sprints downstairs and out to the stable to saddle his horse. Takes off towards town at a faster pace than he’s ridden a horse in years.

—-

“Well young lady, your mustard plaster certainly helped,” says the doctor, with his ear against Silver’s chest. Madi gives him a small smile, but she’ can’t keep it on her face. Silver’s breathing has eased, but his fever hasn’t dropped.

“Can you do anything else?” Flint asks from where he’s standing next to her.

“I know it’s frightening,” the doctor says. “But the most important thing is to help his breathing. Steam helps as do these plasters. I can give you something for his fever. I’ve found that if you can lower the fever it allows them to devote more energy to getting better.”

Flint nods, still looking worried. Silver is finally asleep, truly resting for the first time in three days, able to sleep without making the awful, rattling noise as he breathes.

“He’s strong and young,” the doctor says, standing up and packing away his things. “Most of the time, those are the people who recover from pneumonia the fastest. Still, if you feel that you need me to come back, please don’t hesitate.”

Flint nods, going to show him out. Once the door closes, he heads back upstairs to sit with Madi, letting her lean against him as they both watch Silver.

“He’s overworked himself lately,” Madi says softly. “Trying to keep up our cover and deal with everything else. I haven’t been keeping an eye on him like I should have.”

“That’s not your job,” Flint murmurs. “I haven’t been home much either.”

“You’re trying to keep us safe,” Madi says, leaning her head against his shoulder.

Flint wraps his arm around her and she tucks herself under his arm and he sighs, glad to be close to both of them again.

“I’ll be home from now on,” he says softly. “I’ve taken care of the last of our loose ends.”

“Good,” Madi says drowsily, and he looks down to see her nodding off against his chest. He huffs and scoops her up. Is glad when his shoulders don’t protest as they’ve been known to do these days.

“Come on,” he says. “Can’t have you getting sick too.”

Madi only mumbles and settles against him, already half asleep. Hardly makes a noise when Flint sets her down on the guest bed, snuffling into the pillow before falling asleep. He tucks the blanket around her before going back to sit in the chair by Silver’s bed.

Spends the evening keeping a cool cloth on Silver’s forehead and listening carefully for the rasp that signals he’s struggling to breathe again.

Wakes up to a hand in his hair and the grip of panic in his chest. He jolts up and finds Silver awake and staring up at him from the bed with a wan smile on his face.

“You’re home,” Silver says softly. “You were gone so long this time.”

“I know,” Flint says, taking his hand. “I’m sorry. I promise it’s the last time.”

“Then it’s done?” Silver asks. “They’re all dead?”

“Yes,” Flint says, pressing a kiss to Silver’s wedding band. “Like I promised.”

Silver nods, settling back down against the pillow. Weakly squeezes Flint’s hand.

“I promise I didn’t get sick on purpose. I wanted to welcome you home properly but if I’m being honest I think I’ll pass out in the next five minutes and sleep the whole day if that’s alright with you.”

Flint huffs and leans down to press a kiss to his forehead.

“Sleep as long as you want, I’ll be right here when you wake up.”


End file.
